A Smile Like That
by crazybeef
Summary: Charlie finds common ground with someone he doesn’t expect. Oneshot.


**A Smile Like That**

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs. No, really, I don't. Stop nagging me.

Review if it suits you. It makes me happy.

Summary: Charlie finds common ground with someone he doesn't expect. Takes place right before the end of the season finale.

* * *

"We're here."

It always struck Charlie as funny when someone said that. Clearly, David and him had arrived at his home, so those two words were wholly unnecessary.

Charlie smiled to himself, aware that his brain rambled just as incessantly as his mouth did. He turned to smile at his friend and placed his hand on the door handle. "Thanks for the ride, David. See you later."

Charlie lifted the handle of the door, prepared to drop his petite frame out of the seemingly huge SUV, when a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Charlie?"

He looked at David and frowned at his nervous demeanor. "Yeah?"

David chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Have, uh…..um, you've met Billy Cooper before this case, right?"

"Yeah, once. Don brought him to the house one day when they were working on a case together. Why?"

David looked around the vehicle, and out the window, and in the rearview mirror a number of times. His eyes ventured everywhere except Charlie's face. "Was Don…like that?"

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Like what? Like Cooper?"

David nodded. "Yeah…like…reckless, and cocky…and…"

Charlie smiled. "An asshole?"

David grinned, and the nervousness seemed to leave him. "Well, I wasn't going to say it, but…"

Charlie laughed. "Don't worry. You're not the only one who's a little bit concerned about him. He gets under my skin as well."

"Really? Glad I'm not alone."

Charlie shook his head. "Nah. Honestly…that guy kind of gives me the creeps."

David laughed now, a genuine laugh that released days worth of tension. "Oh, I think he's harmless."

"But with Don though…" Charlie looked down at his hands and said nothing. Noticing his change in attitude, David glanced at him with concern.

"Are you worried that he's a bad influence on Don?"

Charlie shrugged. That wasn't his fear, really. His relatively new friend-the strong, capable FBI agent-didn't need to hear about his childish worries concerning his brother, though. "I don't know."

"Charlie, you know as well as I do that your brother won't allow any other person to dictate the way he does his job, or lives his life for that matter."

"I guess you're right." Charlie frowned. "Then what is it that worries you about Cooper?"

David's eyes once again roamed anywhere that wasn't his friend. "I….it's just….." Charlie's eyebrows shot up once more just as David finally caved and found his eyes. "Aw, hell. He's just so….different. From the rest of us. Cooper. He doesn't do things the way we do, and that's something that Don seems to be able to relate to. And…I don't know, maybe Don gets off on the same thing and…you know, I-"

David was cut off by Charlie's laughter. He looked at him, confused as to where the humor could be. "What?"

"Oh, man! You're jealous."

"What? Why would I be jealous? What the hell are you talking about, Charlie?"

Charlie nearly choked. "You're worried that Don would rather have Cooper as a partner than you."

"Wha-" David stuttered. He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and looked at Charlie. Then he smiled. "You asshole."

Charlie laughed even harder, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Oh, David."

Charlie's infectious laughter spread, and David stumbled over his words. "What, man? You better shut up."

Charlie shook his head, still grinning. "David…you're a great partner. I know that Don's really glad to have you watching his back. You're someone he can count on, and that's something that Don needs."

"Really?"

He nodded, the smile still in his eyes. "Don thinks that he's got it all under control, and that he can handle himself, but the truth is…he needs help sometimes, too."

David smiled. "Thanks, Charlie."

Charlie gave David a pat on the arm, and reached for the door with one last smile. "No problem."

David frowned as Charlie jumped out of the car and reached back to grab his book bag. "Hey, Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

David crossed his arms and eyed his friend. "Then, why does Coop give you the creeps?"

Charlie smiled bashfully as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "It's nothing…"

"No!" David pointed his finger at Charlie. "Now, I told you what bugs me, so spill it."

Charlie looked at the ground, unable to meet the eyes of a man he was certain would think less of him once he spoke. "I….Billy Cooper is just like every friend Don's ever had. Confident, athletic…"

"Asshole?"

Charlie snorted. "Yeah. Ever since we were kids, those are the type of people he hung out with. Most of them didn't like me, or just ignored me, which was alright. But Don…he never…I mean…when those guys were around…"

David smiled, and tried to find Charlie's eyes. "You're jealous."

Charlie looked up finally, and smiled in spite of himself. "Yeah….Yeah, I guess I am."

David laughed. "Oh, Charlie. Don't you get it?"

The younger man raised his eyebrows at his friend. "Get what?"

"Charlie…those guys…how many of those guys does your brother still keep in touch with?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know. None, that I know of."

"And how many of those guys does he still talk about?"

"Um…none…"

David laughed again, but one of affection and warmth. "Charlie…I can't believe you don't get it."

Charlie sighed in exasperation. "Get what, David?"

"You are his best friend."

Charlie's mouth hung open slightly, absorbing the words his friend had said to him. "How….that's not…." He looked into David's eyes, and David could see something that he was sure was desperation, and longing. "Do you really think so?"

David nodded. "Definitely. It's not like it's so hard to see, Charlie. Everyone at the office can tell that there's something special between the two of you. You're brothers, yes, but…the things you've gone through, and the way you take care of each other…I don't think I could tell you of a better example of best friends than you and Don."

Charlie stared at David for a moment before all of the embarrassment evaporated, and he smiled. The kind of smile that a little boy smiles when his big brother grabs him by the shoulders and drags him out the back door with a baseball glove in his hands. The kind of smile that's been on the edge of Charlie's lips since he started working so closely with Don. The kind of smile that Charlie's been waiting for his entire life.

"Thanks, David."

David winked at his friend and slapped him one good time on the shoulder. "No problem, man. Take care."

Charlie slammed the door and waved, then walked up to the front door. He entered his house to find his father in the living room, glasses on, reading a book.

Alan glanced up to find his youngest son smiling at him. "Hey, son. I was just getting ready to start dinner. Your brother should be here soon."

"Great. I'm starved," Charlie said, still grinning.

Alan laughed. "Now that's the kind of smile I like to see. Think I'll get to see more like that one?"

"Yeah. I think you will."


End file.
